


Гениальный менеджер RAW

by ForeverNemi



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, cockslut!Brad
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:38:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1900974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мини, написанный по мотивам изнасилования, простите, избиения генерального менеджера красного бренда любимчиком босса по указке босса.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Гениальный менеджер RAW

— Это просто. Смотри… Хэй, Брэдди, принеси нам пивка, — Рэнди покрепил свою просьбу смачным шлепком по заднице, но Мэддокс не подорвался немедленно принести чемпиону требуемое.  
— Ты забываешься, Ортон, — прошипел Брэд, развернувшись к ним. – Может, ты и лицо ВВЕ, но я пока еще – генеральный менеджер этого бренда, и не мне бегать тебе за пивом. Попроси кого-нибудь из местных шалав. Уверен, вы, как обычно, договоритесь.  
Брэд всегда был остер на язык, и частенько получал за это. Но новая должность, защита, которую он чувствовал от руководства, да и общая заносчивость сделали свое дело – он перестал бояться. И начал дерзить, забывая, с каким контингентом ему приходится работать.  
— Я не понял, — тон Рэнди стал ниже, появились долгие гласные, и все это сразу напомнило Брэду тех придурков, что наезжали на него в школе – те говорили точно так же. – Ты что, спорить собрался? Быстро!  
— Я передам твою просьбу Еве-Марии, — ответил Брэд, стараясь звучать вежливо. Еще скандала с Ортоном ему не хватало. Брэд мог демонстрировать свою крутость кому угодно, но не дружку босса.  
Да, такая работа, Брэд знал, чью задницу и как именно целовать, без этого никуда. Ссориться с Рэнди и вовсе не хотелось, его характер стал легендой среди всей раздевалки.  
— Я сказал, чтоб ты принес мне пива, — металлическим голосом напомнил Ортон, будто Брэд мог успеть забыть об этом за пару секунд. – Именно ты. Именно мне. Принес пива. Что непонятно?  
— Извини, — Брэд обернулся и постарался улыбнуться так широко, чтоб треснули щеки. Рэнди стоял с двумя приятелями, и те откровенно ухмылялись, глядя на испуганного Мэддокса, что еще сильнее подзадоривало Ортона. – Конечно, сейчас.  
Рубашка прилипла к телу, пробил озноб, и Брэд возненавидел себя за страх. Да, несмотря на внушительные бицепсы, он оставался все тем же задротом с брекетами, которого с такой радостью лупили школьные хулиганы. И за то, что он действительно нес Ортону пиво, Брэд ненавидел себя сильнее.  
— Светлое, холодное, — с нарочитой бодростью и воодушевлением воскликнул он, открывая бедром дверь в личную раздевалку Ортона, положенную каждому чемпиону и другу босса. – Как ты люби…  
В раздевалке было тихо – опасно тихо. Брэд, войдя наполовину, осмотрелся и понял, что внутри нет никого, кроме него и Ортона, исподлобья смотревшего на дверь, за которой еще скрывался Брэд.  
— А где твои приятели? – с нарочитой легкомысленностью поинтересовался тот, входя.  
— Ушли. Не любят мордобой, знаешь…  
— Что?  
Голос предал Брэда, сорвался в дискант, а бутылки в картонной коробке звякнули, выдавая дрожь в пальцах. Рэнди со змеиной усмешкой смотрел на него, точно подмечая все, что выдавало нервозность и испуг Мэддокса.  
— То. Тебя стоит проучить, Брэдди-бой, чтоб ты знал свое место.  
Все, что случилось дальше, слилось для него в яркий ураган, причем, красок ему добавляла его же одежда. Ортон в один шаг оказался с ним рядом, выбил из руки коробку, пнул Брэда под колени, заставив упасть, но успел поддержать. В следующее мгновение он оказался на диване лицом в подушки, а Ортон, возвышавшийся над ним статуей гнева и ужаса, рванул на его спине рубашку, ярко-лиловую, шелковую, чудовищно дорогую и оттого самую любимую. Шелк повис на плечах Брэда, по обнаженной спине побежал холодок и струйка пота, скрывшаяся под ремнем брюк, опасно натянувшихся на бедрах и заднице. Брэд был придирчив к одежде. Получив долгими стараниями новое тело, он выбирал шерсть потоньше, шелк поглаже, стараясь, чтобы ткань обтягивала его мускулы как вторая кожа. И теперь это обернулось против него.  
Ортон, бесстыдно погладив его по заднице, обтянутой штанами так, что было понятно полное отсутствие белья, тихо рассмеялся.  
— Знал бы ты, Брэдди, какими словами я называю тебя сейчас глубоко в душе…  
— К-какими? – голос все еще был непослушен, да и тело полностью отказывалось подчиняться Мэддоксу – оно нашло себе хозяина посильнее, и Брэд проклинал свою извечную проблему. У него вставало на грубость и силу самцов, и он, конечно, сделал самый правильный, мать его, выбор работы, придя в рестлинг, перенасыщенный тестостероном и сочащийся маслом для тела и бронзерами. Конечно, именно здесь и было место для такой сучки, как он, готовой подстелиться под огромного мужика, едва тот намекнет. Или вовсе без намеков.  
Брэд одновременно успевал ненавидеть себя и хотеть Ортона, наблюдавшего за ним, но точно не знавшего о внутренних метаниях Мэддокса. Тот все еще был вжат лицом в диванную подушку, только задница торчала кверху, но гадать по ней Ортон умел вряд ли.  
В одном Брэд ошибся – змеиная интуиция подсказала Рэнди верный путь, и в следующую секунду он схватил Брэда за яйца, в прямом смысле, и тут же отдернул руку.  
— Вот это да, — присвистнул Рэнди с непонятным восторгом. – Что это у нас? Большая зарплата генерального менеджера?  
Он снова схватил Брэда за член, помял его и, услышав сдавленный стон, рассмеялся довольно.  
— Блядь, Мэддокс, какая ты сучка, — похвалил он, а Брэд чуть хвостом не завилял, признавая, что да, он именно такой, спасибо, хозяин.  
Рэнди оперся коленями на диван между раздвинутых ног Мэддокса, уперся в его задницу своим полустоящим членом, на котором едва держались блестящие черные плавки для ринга. Почувствовав это, Брэд дернул бедрами, а потом толкнулся назад, притираясь к члену Рэнди как к родному.  
— Сучка, — похвалил Ортон и ударил его по сочному заду, а Брэд завыл.  
Ему стало жарко и потно, особенно между ног, особенно там, где его касались руки Рэнди. Он дергался назад, терся задом об его член, а когда Ортон потер ребром ладони по шву его брюк, натянувшемуся между ягодиц, Брэд восторженно застонал и выгнулся, принимая свою самую соблазнительную позу. Выпяченный зад, изгиб спины с играющими мышцами, торчащие лопатки и взмокший затылок – Брэд был уверен, что он неотразим. И Рэнди убедил его, что догадка верна.  
— Сучка!  
Ортон повторял это, как похвалу послушному псу, а Брэд был рад слышать такое в свой адрес. Невозможно было отрицать – да, он такой, и он гордится этим! Он мог бы создать свое общество анонимных сучек и на первом заседании гордо сказать: «Я Брэд Мэддокс и я люблю, когда меня трахают огромные самцы».  
Ортон – воплощение такого самца и всех тайных фантазий Мэддокса – подхватил его под живот, расстегнул ремень и ширинку брюк, стянул их с его задницы, приложив усилия, от чего брюки все-таки треснули по шву, но Брэду было плевать. Между ягодиц у него было мокро от пота, дырка сжималась от предвкушения, а Рэнди, пощекотав возле нее, сплюнул на копчик и растер слюну по расселине.  
Теперь он и вовсе перестал жалеть Брэда, трахал его пальцами по слюне, разводя края ануса, сплюнул еще пару раз, и холодок пробежал по телу Мэддокса от копчика до макушки, заставив поежиться.  
— Чего-то боишься, деточка? – издевательски поинтересовался Ортон.  
— Н-нет.  
— Зря.  
Брэд застонал, когда Рэнди отстранился, но тут же заткнулся, прикусил губу и замычал, не в силах выразить восторга от того, с каким предвкушением почувствовал, как головка члена тычется в его анус. Но Ортон снова решил помучить его, сдвинул ягодицы вокруг члена и толкался вперед, задевая головкой копчик, а потом, приподняв Брэда и направив член вниз, тыкался в поджавшуюся мошонку. Яйца покачивались, пока Рэнди трахал его так, а возбуждение дошло до критической точки, и Брэд начал бормотать что-то, подозрительно похожее на мольбы.  
Только тогда Ортон смилостивился, добавил слюны на его зад, смазал свой член и тут же толкнулся, пока еще было влажно. Брэд сжался вокруг него, мешая двигаться, но быстро расслабился и подмахнул сам, а потом, схватившись за подголовник дивана, начал надеваться на член Ортона и медленно выгибаться вперед, сжимая его внутри. Рэнди замер, позволяя ему самому вести, а Брэду только это и было нужно.  
Он почти разрывал кожу дивана ногтями, суетился и старался плотнее насадиться на крепкий ствол, стягивал мышцы вокруг него, чтобы головка массировала простату. Брэд стонал, вскрикивал, потел и жаждал большего, просил Рэнди потрогать его, но тот не убирал рук с его бедер, не помогая, но и не мешая. Только под конец, когда у Брэда совсем снесло крышу, Рэнди обхватил ладонью его член, сжал немного, вызывая приятную боль, и этим заставил остановиться. Тут же на задницу посыпались удары – Ортон бил и трахал его, вгоняя член до конца, не слушал протестов и жалобных криков, не дрочил ему, позволяя кончить, а трахал – грубо и быстро, по-хозяйски. Это было слишком, Мэддокс не мог дольше терпеть. Он выгнулся, насаживаясь на член Рэнди, скинул его руку со своего члена и начал дрочить, быстро и мелко, сжимая пальцы в тугое кольцо под головкой.  
Брэд вскинулся, застонал гортанно и кончил, сжимая член в кулак, а между пальцев текла сперма, густая и теплая. Ее было так много, что дурак бы не догадался, как долго Мэддокс обходился без секса, а Рэнди не был идиотом. Он заставил Брэда остановиться, схватил его за бедра и продолжил трахать, не обращая внимания на его оргазм и спешно достигая своего. Брэд, у которого уже саднили мышцы, почувствовал, что член внутри начал двигаться легче, а потом, когда беззвучно кончивший Ортон вышел, осел на диван, понимая, что дырка не закроется еще пару часов, а не успевшая впитаться сперма вытекает из него на диван, оставляя белесые отметины.  
— Сучка, — похвалил Ортон, отходя от него. Он поднял с пола обрывки шелковой рубашки и вытер член и руки, а потом кинул это в лицо обернувшемуся Мэддоксу. Ткань пахла спермой и потом, но больше всего – самим Ортоном. Когда тот вышел, обессилевший Брэд сполз на пол, прижимая к груди обрывок шелка, вытерся сам, смешивая на лоскуте их с Ортоном сперму, и счастливо вздохнул.  
Еще никто из его хозяев не был настолько добр, чтобы расщедриться на такой подарок. Брэд умел ценить хорошее отношение.  
Брэд знал, как отблагодарить за это…


End file.
